


[Podfic] Peach

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Demonic Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Peach" by chamylAuthor's original summary:It is just a peach. He’s eaten plenty of peaches before. There is no reason why this one should be any different. He can have it if he wants it. However—he’s perfectly aware he’s being tempted, and that’s why he should say no. He should control himself.Crowley brings the peach to his own mouth, and Aziraphale watches him, transfixed, lips parted and breath itching in his throat. The demon locks eyes with him as he takes a bite, the sound wet and sweet and obscene.~~~Aziraphale asks Crowley to use his demonic powers to tempt him. It's very effective.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126725) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



  


  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:20:09
  * **File Size:** 19 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1i7BhKNlXw6JyRX_OnaaJhVQdTiX2XOQY)
  * M4A on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1dJ3QA7dTBoA2805XuMXQr-72tgetHAhz)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Peach_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126725)
  * **Author:** [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona




End file.
